lasnochesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sinsenza Stabille
Sinsenza Stabille is the Undécimo (11th) Arrancar in Ulquiorra Schiffer's army. He is a member of Arjuna Moncada's Fracción. Appearance Sinsenza is an Arrancar of average height and weight, but of slightly muscular build. He has the appearance of a man in his early-to-mid twenties. His hair is black and somewhat long, framing both sides of his face. What remains of his Hollow mask takes the form of a ring that sits on the crown of his head. The locations of his Hollow hole and tattoo are unknown. Personality Despite being one of the more amicable Arrancar, much of Sinsenza's true personality remains a mystery. He smiles almost constantly and he enjoys looking for oppurtunities to cause mischief. Although he seems fairly off-putting, he is also unfailingly polite and insists on using honourifics with his fellow Arrancar and some Shinigami. He occasionally drops Italian phrases into his language and has an unusual obsession with Italian culture. History Thus far, very little has been revealed of Sinsenza's background. He arrived at Las Noches upon hearing of Ulquiorra's rebuilding of the Arrancar army, but his actions before then are unknown. He has occasionally dropped hints of being familiar with the World of the Living and has had experience with food preparation. Plot Upon joining the Arrancar army as Fracción to the Segunda Espada, Sinsenza took up the duties of head chef of Las Noches. He played a prank on his fellow Arrancar by mixing the drug Hollow Hash into a batch of muffins. He joined hunts for ingredients on Jacinta Vega's excursion to Paris some time later and Torrondo Eljmao's mission to Crustaceon Cove, where he defeated the Hollow Wan Shi Ten. His most recent mission was the rescue of ex-Captain Bveress, in which he served on Drake Soñoliento's Zanpakuto retrieval team. Powers & Abilities Keen Intellect:' '''Sinsenza's greatest asset is his ability to form complex strategies in the heat of combat and understand his opponents' strengths and weaknesses. He has proven himself to be highly deceptive and keeps his enemies off-guard by switching fighting styles and manipulating them to maintain an advantageous position. '''Expert Swordsman':' '''Though it is not his preferred fighting style, Sinsenza is proficient in the use of his sword. He forgoes wide slashes and prefers precise piercing attacks. He uses his sword as a weapon of defence as well, having used it to block a Cero from Wan Shi Ten. '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant':' '''Sinsenza primarily makes use of hand-to-hand fighting in combat. The Hierro on his hands and feet are slightly stronger than on the rest of his body, allowing for powerful punches and kicks. '''Sonido Expert':' '''Although his profiency in the use of Sonido is only slightly above average for a Fraccion, Sinsenza uses it in an opportunistic fashion. He will most often use it at the last possible moment to catch opponents off-guard. '''High Spiritual Power':' '''Sinsenza possesses a level of spiritual power on par with a Lieutenant of the Gotei 13. '''Cero':' '''Sinsenza's proficiency in the use of Cero is roughly equal to his proficiency in the use of hand-to-hand combat. It is violet in colour and fired from the tip of his finger. '''Bala':' '''Testament to his use of every advantage at his disposal, Sinsenza makes use of Bala frequently, firing them off at incredible speed to redirect opponents and keep them on their toes. They are of the standard crimson colour. '''Hierro':' '''Sinsenza is concentrated as much into defence as he is into attack. His Hierro was strong enough to keep his injuries from becoming severe during the mission to Crustaceon Cove and he was able to mostly shrug off being hurled to the floor by an Adjuchas. '''Pesquisa':' '''During the mission to Paris, Sinsenza displayed aptitude with this power while searching for his fellow Fracción. It requires him to enter a meditative state, but his range is high. '''High-Speed Regeneration':' '''Upon becoming an Arrancar, Sinsenza chose to keep the ability to quickly regenerate any part of his body (save for his brain and internal organs) rather than gain superior strength. He has yet to make use of this ability. Zanpakutō '''Angelo Oscuro' (Italian for "Dark Angel": Sinsenza's Zanpakutō is a katana with an unusually long blade situated on his back. It's handle is violet and its sheath is black. The guard has two curved extensions going in reverse directions, giving it the appearance of the letter S''. *'Resurrección': Its release command is '"Fall from grace". Upon release, Sinsenza's appearance becomes angelic. While in this form, two large, black wings form on his back, the remains of his Hollow mask rise to form a halo above his head, and the colour of his eyes become pure black. His clothes become more robe-like and his sword becomes a naginata-like weapon with a black shaft. :'''Resurrección Special Ability: In this form, his physical abilities all increase. :*'Enhanced Speed': His speed is greatly enhanced and he is able to use his wings for flight. :*'Enhanced Hierro': His Hierro increases in strength, allowing for harder unarmed hits and greater defence. This Hierro also applies to his wings, which he can use to envelop and defend himself. :*'Discesa Infinita '(Italian for "Infinite Descent"): He has the ability to manifest two black portals that allow for instantaneous transportation between them. :*'Ascesa Infinita '(Italian for "Infinite Ascent"): He has the ability to extend the shaft of his Zanpakutō up to 100 meters, or 30 feet. He can concentrate his Reiatsu into the blade to enhance its piercing ability. Trivia *Sinsenza has formed several strong friendships with Arrancar and Shinigami alike. Of note are those with Enli Orr, Torrondo Eljmao, Jacinta Vega, and Hinata Matsuo.